And So He Fell
by Scribe of the Angels
Summary: There has always been two sides to every story. Including the story of how, and why, Lucifer fell. This is his version, of the little human female who brought him down. His Star. His Seraphina. But this is not just his story, this is hers as well, of the Angel, now fallen, who brought her back to salvation. FOC/Lucifer, Destiel. Rated T mostly for language in later chapters.


**Prologue- A Beginning of Sorts.**

**_If Lucifer remembered correctly, it was a Monday. _**

**_But of course days don't matter to an Arch Angel._**

**_Right. And Gabriel didn't have a sweet tooth?_**

**_ This one Monday of the Human Gregorian Calendar meant more to Lucifer than he ever thought possible. Because on this Monday on the Gregorian Calendar in 1986, of the Ninth month on the 22nd day, HIS, and only his, human would be born._**

**_And she would be beautiful. So beautiful._**

**_Just like the star she was made from._**

**"Father?" ****_Lucifer's voice nearly cracked with the anticipation and he cleared his throat._**

**"Yes, my son?" ****_There was a light, fatherly pride in his tone, and the small smile that formed on Lucifer's lips couldn't be helped._**

**"Is..Is it time? Can I go?"****_ Fear rocked Lucifer, such a petty, human emotion, yet here he was._**

**"She is yours to protect my son, do your job carefully, her destiny is decided, and you will guide her along the right path."****_ Lucifer still stood there, simply nodding, still staring as his little star flew through the sky, there was a light chuckle from his Father, _****"That means go my son."**

**_Lucifer's eyes flew wide in shock and bewilderment when realization of his Father's words hit. With one last glance, he stepped of the edge of Heaven's plane, and flew down to meet his Charge._**

"Anthony...it's a girl."

Lorelei Calvarsi, Mother of now two beautiful children, the eldest Marin, who stood by his mother's bed side with a soft smile on his face as he looked at the bundle in his mother's arms, the youngest, who for now, was without name, smiled up at her Husband, Anthony, the paleness in her face clearly displaying the efforts of her pregnancy.

Anthony Calvarsi simply smiled, brushing his thumb across his daughter's newborn head and placing a soft kiss to the top of his wife's sweat ridden forehead. She was beautiful, this little girl fussing in his Wife's arms, angel-like, not a single cry from her, but never the least, beautiful.

"Seraphina. Seraphina Lillian Calvarsi."

Marin, little seven year old Marin, could not contain his joy upon seeing his baby sister, he had waited patiently outside the door until his mother had given birth, but no more, he wanted to see her. He climbed up and into the bed his mother was resting on and took a quick peek at her. Blue eyes innocently gazed through slitted lids, a small, if you could call the little upturn of lips this, smile, forming on her innocent mouth.

Anthony, his eyes glazed over in tears, hands trembling as he lifted his youngest child into his worn and tired arms, was shaken. Completely, utterly, such a beautiful little piece of life was bundled into his arms, and he didn't know how to respond. The only thought in his mind, the only thing that even closely mattered to him, _She will not live the life I have._

If only he knew.

Oh if only he knew.

**_Lucifer felt as if his breath had been taken away, she was beautiful. _**

**_Her soul, even though just born, was one of the most stunning things he had ever had the honor to experience. She burned as if the sun had taken her heart's place. Shined like a million stars raining from Heaven's peak. Caressed like an angel's wings across the sky._**

**_Thus she was his._**

**_The Morningstar's Star._**

**_And oh how he loved her._**

**"But Lucifer, you hate the Human Race!"****_ The Angels would sneer. _**

**"You act like a Human could ever care for you, you're cold." ****_Oh, was that one Michael?_**

**"Ha! Oh Brother, how you have fallen, and for a newborn Human no less!"****_ Gabriel. _**

**_But alas he did not care, for he had finally found his little piece of the universe. His. No one else's. Not a single Angel, Demon, not even his own Father, would take her from him. For she was his, and no one else's. And it would stay that way. Even if he had to keep his existence a secret, he would be with her. His little Star._**

At five years old, Seraphina could talk.

Not anything elaborate for she was only five, but simple sentences. Like Lucifer's name for example. That was something she had picked up quite quickly. Though the Arch Angel did make sure to have her not speak his name whilst her parents or brother were around, the complications of that would be stressful.

It was on one Tuesday evening that Sera lay in her bed, quiet as ever, listening to Lucifer read her favorite bed time story, Peter Pan, oh how she did love adventure stories. She was Lucifer's little adventurer, and he adored her. She was snuggled into the crook of his arm, his other hand holding the book, her eyes were softly shut as she listened to his soothing voice. As with every night, she fought sleep, not willing to drift into her dream land.

"Luci?" His lips turned up at the nickname she had given him, it had been one of her first words when she was only three years old, and it had stuck.

"Yes, my little Star?"

"Do yuh think I'll eva meet Peter Pan?" Her light British accent,though faint, was adorable, her mother's influence clearly shining through.

"I'm sure you will someday. But for now, sleep. You need it."

"But LUUUCCCIIIIIIIIIII."

He chuckled and laid a soft kiss on her forehead, slipping the both of them under her blankets, holding her close. His little Star. His bright white wings softly wrapped themselves around her,, protecting her and keeping her safe.

"Hush now child, close your eyes and sleep, I'll be with you, and I promise tomorrow night, we'll continue the story, and maybe we'll learn what truly happened to Captain Hook."

Her eyes began to drift to a close.

Within minutes, Lucifer's Star was sailing through Neverland.

**_Lucifer couldn't help but to smile, humans weren't so bad. Especially not this one. Seraphina was innocent, caring, loyal, everything that Humans should be, and she had stolen a tiny bit of his grace. She was adored. Heavily._**

**_From far above, back in Heaven, the other Arch Angels looked on in rage, their Brother, the one who would rather crush the Humans beneath his feet than dare consort with one, was coddling one of their spawn as if she was his own. _**

**_Disgusting._**

**_Pitiful._**

**_Blasphemy. _**

**_They may have been asked to love the Humans, but that didn't put an end to the hierarchy mindset. Angels were above them, Arch Angels even farther, and yet here, the second oldest Angel in existence, was on their plane, cooing, acting like a child. _**

**_Disgusting._**

**_Pitiful._**

**_Blasphemy._**

**_This needed to end._**

_New Story, same OC._

_Yeah, so I finally decided to change things up and start on a story I can focus on and write constantly and oh my golly gee there is PLOT. :D_

_Read and Review Loves._


End file.
